Feelings
by seashall768
Summary: Ash comes home from Sinnoh to relax. But Misty hears he's home and comes over to visit. What'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Summary: Ash has just returned from Sinnoh and Brock is in Pewter City. Misty hears that Ash is at home and goes to Pallet Town to see him. What'll happen then? Pokeshipping.

**A/N This is my first fanfic so I hope it's not to boring! Please tell me if it's bad!**

A few days before the boat to Kanto leaves…

Ash sat down next to Dawn on one of the plastic chairs.

"Hey Dawn can I ask ya something?" He asked. Dawn looked surprised but nodded. "It's about that gym leader Misty. Ya know, the one who gave me that lure?"

"Oh yeah!" Dawn said excitedly. "She sounds so cool and I heard she's really good in her water shows. It's like a contest but for water Pokémon with a human in the middle!"

Ash looked slightly dazed by this chatter." Yeah, her. Um, I was meaning to ask you this but it kept on slipping my mind, when me'n Brock traveled with her, sometimes I'd sorta get this strange feeling when I was around her and-"

Dawn gave a squeal. "Really? Was it only around _her_ and no other girl like Angie?"  
>"Yeah." was the reply.<p>

"Hey Brock," Dawn called over to their older companion. "He's finally realized it!"

"Really?" Brock immediately rushed over. "How?"

"He said way back when they were in Kanto, he'd get this strange feeling when he was around her and her only!"

"Uh, guys?" Ash asked. "What're you talkin' about?" Dawn and Brock fell down anime style.

"Just stuff." Dawn said.

"Yeah like you liking Misty." Brock blurted out, earning a good smack from Dawn.

"WHHHAAAATTTTT!" Ash screamed, falling out of his chair. "Me like Misty! Never!"

"Suuurrre." They chorused, rolling their eyes.

In Pallet Town, Kanto. One week later…

"Ash honey," Delia said, poking her head out of the kitchen. "I was just wondering…would you like to invite Misty over for a few weeks? Until you leave for another region?"

"Ummm…why?" Ash asked, the strange feeling coming to his stomach again and a faint blush settling on his face.

"Well she is your friend isn't she? Also, I said she was welcome to come over for a while when you got here. Come on Ash-"

"Well, well, looks like Ashy Boy is here already." Came a taunting voice at the door.

"Gary." Ash said stupidly.

"Is that the way you greet a friend?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow. "If so, I'm sure glad I'm not that gym leader girlfriend of yours."

"She's not my girlfriend Gary so shut up!" Ash huffed, turning a beetroot red.

"Are you cheating on me Gary Oak?" A voice piped up. And a girl with a mini skirt and back-length hair brown appeared next to Gary.

"'Course not Leaf. Why'd I do that?" Gary assured the girl, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"'Cause you're a player and you think I'm boring."

"Are you crazy Leaf? You're not boring and I'm not a player any more 'kay?"

"'Kay."

"Um…who's this?" Asked Ash, finally able to get a word in.

"This's my girlfriend Leaf Green." Gary said.

"Hi!" she waved hyper actively.

"I was just trying to convince Ashy Boy here to get his girlfriend over here so she could see him."

"For the last time Gary," Ash said through gritted teeth," She's not my girlfriend!"

"…Of course, today? Six 'o clock? Fine. I'll have dinner ready. Okay, see you!" Delia's voice drifted through an open doorway and she walked into the room.

"Well Ash, you don't have call Misty because I have!" she informed him.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime chimed in happily.

"Oh great…" Ash groaned, sinking down onto the sofa.

"Have a nice time, Ashy Boy!" Gary smirked then headed off with Leaf to Prof. Oaks'.

"When's Misty coming Mom?" Ash called out.

"This evening, dear."

"'Kay." He replied, turning on the T.V. and becoming engrossed in a Pokémon battle.

'This evening huh?' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>A bit boring huh? I need feedback or whatever you call it if I'm going to be able to continue!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I was quite glad that I got a few reviews! It gives me some more confidence! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

"And now, who's the winner?" the Pokémon announcer yelled to the camera.

"Raichu, Raichu, Raichu." Ash chanted to himself as he gripped Pikachu tight.

"Pika, Pika! Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu cried out as it shocked Ash.

"P-P-Pikachu," he said out of a fried mouth. "I-I-I get the point."

"Oh my goodness Ash sweetie," Delia said, coming into the room with a plateful of cookies. "Are you okay?"

"J-j-just fine Mom." He replied, still on the floor. He got up and checked the time.

"When's dinner ready?" he asked.

"In about fives minutes dear." She answered, going into the kitchen.

Ding! Dong!

Went their doorbell.

"Oh, that'll be Misty!" Delia said from the other room. "Ash honey, could you go and answer the door please? She can sleep in the guest house okay?"

"S-Sure Mom." Ash answered unsteadily, going up to the door. He gulped as he opened the door.

"Hi Ash!" was the first thing he heard when he opened the door. Misty hadn't changed much apart from the fact that she was taller. Her hair was still in that tomboyish ponytail at the side and she still wore her outfit with the suspenders though made bigger to fit her. An Azumarill toddled beside her.

"H-h-hi Misty." Ash responded weakly; Misty was prettier then he could remember.

"How are ya?" she asked cheerfully.

"Great!" he managed to say.

She cocked her head. "Are you alright?" She asked. "You sound a bit unsteady. You're not sick are ya?"

Ash shook his head. "N-no! I'm not sick!" He bent down towards the Azumarill. "Is this the Azurill that Tracey gave ya?" he asked.

Misty nodded. 'Yep it sure is. Ya see, at the gym when all my other Pokémon were resting, a challenger came in and all my other Pokémon were tired and I couldn't turn down a challenge so decided to use Azurill and from then on, I used her until she evolved."

"Cool." Ash commented. He faced Misty again. "Ya did a great job of taking care of her!"

Misty blushed.

"Well I think Azurill did most of the work!" she replied.

"Mom said dinner's almost ready so I'll take ya to your room 'kay?" Ash said as he led her up the stairs.

"Sure. So what do ya do on your journey?"

"Well me'n Brock met this girl called Dawn,"

Misty visibly stiffened and jealousy clouded her face.

Ash continued on, obvious to Misty's change. He may have sort of realized he liked her, but he still didn't know what jealousy looked like. "And she had a Pipulp as well as other Pokémon of course! Here's ya room!"

"Thanks." Misty replied shortly as she opened the door to the guest room and set her red backpack down on the ground. "By the way," she asked. "How old is Dawn?"

Ash thought about it for a moment. "I dunno, about 13? 14? Something around that anyway."

Misty silently let down a tight breath. "Oh, okay. Just wondering."

Ash briefly thought about the matter.  
>"Wonder why when I mentioned Dawn she went all stiff like?" He thought to himself he shrugged though as he and Misty walked down to the living room where Pikachu promptly leapt into Misty's arms.<p>

"How are ya Pika Pal?" she asked, petting it lovingly.

"Pika Pikachpi." It explained to her.

"Azurill's evolved so she's not a baby anymore, right 'Zurill?" Misty said, turning to her Pokémon.

"Azurm! Rill, Rill Azu!" Azumarill cheered as Pikachu lept down and they ran out the back to play with a rubber ball Delia ad thoughtfully placed.

"Dinner's ready kids!" Delia sang out and everyone ran forwards; eager to be the first one to sample Delia's famous dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry if this's a bit late! Anyways, just wanted to let all of you know that if Misty seemed to be a bit too bubbly, just tell me and I'll do my best to change that! But it's hard. ;)**

"So Misty," Delia said as she cut her lemon pie dessert. "How are things going on at the gym?"

Misty paused, holding her fork in mid air as she put her thoughts into words. "Well, we have gone up to just below Lt. Surge's level-"

"Whoa, really?'' Ash yelled in excitement as he leapt off his chair. He remembered how strong Lt. Surge was when he battled him. By now the Lt. Surge must have been at the peak of strong. In Sinnoh, there'd been news that the Lt. was strong enough to verse the Elite Four!

"Um, yeah." Misty replied uneasily.

"Ash Ketchum," Delia scolded as she picked up the dishes. "Please be more polite to your guest!"

"Sorry Mom." Ash returned sheepishly, rubbing his head. He turned back to Misty again. "So can we battle? Please?"

Misty shook her head. "Sorry Ash," she said. "I'm still a bit tired from my trip over here. Can we just watch T.V.?"

"Of course you can!" Delia said immediately as she washed the plates up from the sink. "I'll even serve you dessert there so you don't have to stay at the table and talk to me!"

"But I don't-"

"Awesome! Let's go now then!" Ash interrupted as he pushed his chair out and dragged Misty into the lounge room. "Alright! We're just in time to see the battle between Clair and…whoa! It's between Clair and Whitney!"

"You mean the Gym Leader Whitney?" Misty asked in shock. Last time she remembered, Whitney was a bit…girly. But her Miltank must be strong enough to go against a powerful Trainer like Clair Misty decided.

"Yeah, it says here in the newspaper that in the past few months, Whitney's standard has gone up a ton!'' Ash exclaimed.

"C'mon! The battle's started!" Misty jumped on the couch and sat down with her legs on the cushions and her upper body on the floor. Ash came and sat beside her since Mr. Mime had been washing the other couches for some strange reason in cold water and the result was that they had become very, very wet. Misty blushed at the closeness between her and Ash but forced herself to concentrate on the battle unfolding on the T.V. screen. "Stop being so stupid Misty." She silently scolded herself. "It was years ago that you liked him so shut up and watch the battle." But she couldn't help but realize how much Ash had matured over the years. He was still the same as ever in his personality and density (Or so she thought) but somehow he seemed…wiser. Although he still had that BIG appetite. She thought wryly. She put a stop to those thoughts and settled down to watch the television.

**A/N I never knew that I'd be THIS late in posting the next chapter! But again the same old excuse: School and business. And NOW I have the NAPLAN which is where we get tested, over here in Australia, on our Writing, Numeracy and Reading. It's a HUGE pain in the neck! I hate it to no end! ****Slams head on table***** **

**Anyway, enjoy your freedom of no NAPLAN all of you out of Australia! Bye!**

**P.S. I know that this was a REALLY short chapter but I'm running out of ideas! Eeep! If someone could give me a little head start or Topic Sentence, as my teacher would say, I would really appreciate it! :) Also, I'll try to reply to any reviews! Remember, enjoyed your non-NAPLAN freedom! C ya!**

**Seashall**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ohhh I HATE NAPLAN! Absolutely hate it! Yuk! Yuk! Yuk! But it's OVER! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to ****Obliterator1519**** for the brilliant idea of…ahem. I really shouldn't be blabbing on about this chappie, as you'll know what's going to happen! Gasp! *****Shocked face***** **

The next day after breakfast when Delia had left to do some shopping, the two teenagers were left on their own as their Pokémon were playing around…somewhere. Maybe at the secret hideout they had or the ridiculous 'ice rink' they had which was basically a HUGE bowl of frozen water.

"So whaddya wanna do?" Ash asked as he flipped around at the various channels on the T.V. aimlessly.

"Hey, why don't you tell me 'bout your adventures?" Misty replied, knowing that Ash simply _loved_ to talk about himself. Just as she suspected, he immediately took the bait.

"Sure! C'mon, let's do it in the kitchen!"

Wherever Ash was, it was never dull. Weather he was in Floaroma Town or Mt. Coronet; you could guarantee he was never board.

"I saved the world you know." he bragged in a very Ash-like way.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Surrre. And someone else would be doing your job if it wasn't for _me_."

He blinked. "What'd you do?"

"I saved your life, stupid."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did."

"When?"

"When we met Lugia? Remember? And Melody?" She clenched her fists at that name but managed to hold her ground.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I remember!"

"Finally." Misty rolled her eyes. "So did you see any new ghost Pokémon?"

"Why're you so interested in ghost Pokémon? I thought Water type ones were in your field."

"They are." Misty said impatiently. "But Sabrina, who I am very friendly with now, wanted me to ask if you had seen any cool ghost Pokémon so she could take Gym Leader Leave to go to Sinnoh to catch a few."

"Oh. Well, I _did _see this awesome one called Dusknoir at a camp with Angie-"

"Who's Angie?" Misty asked straight away.

"This girl I was paired up with at camp." The ever-clueless Ash replied. "She was funny. Anyway, so then we saw a BIG Dusknoir protecting us from this kid who tried to drag us into the spirit world. And then Angie almost fell in but I saved her."

"Mm hmm." Came the slightly disapproving and jealous voice of Misty who sat with her arms folded very tightly and her body stiff.

"And then after that, she kinda was acting sorta strange-like and weird but it was probably a side affect or something."

"And what sort of behavior was that?" Misty rushed in quickly and suspiciously.

"Well she seemed to be red all the time I saw her and stuff…" Ash racked his still-dense brain for any other strange acting Angie did.

Misty groaned, she knew it would happen. Wherever Ash went, somehow he always seemed to attract unwanted attention from other females. Even though this had happened months ago, Misty couldn't shake off that old jealousy feeling. 'Maybe I'm eternally cursed with jealousy'. She thought to herself. 'Damn!'

"What's the matter, Mist?" Ash asked once he'd officially come out of his thoughts.

Misty glared at herself and him. "Nothing. I-I'm just going to go have a rest in my room." She faked a yawn. "I'm still a little tired from last night's program. I'll be down in a bit. See ya." She called down as she ascended up the stairs.

"Bye." Ash flopped down onto the couch and flipped through the various channels. 'Wonder why she felt all tired all of a sudden.' He thought. 'I mean all I did was talk about Angie. Wonder how she could've become so…odd in just a matter of minutes. I know what'll cheer her up! I'll take her to Prof. Oak's and maybe Gary'll be there with Leaf! Girls _always _seem to stick together. I'll tell Mom when she comes back.'

With Misty…

Misty lay brooding on her bed. "Why do I always get stupidly jealous?" she asked herself miserably. "I mean of _course _other girls will like him and probably he'll choose one of them someday. But why did _I_, of all the people, fall for him? Scrawny, stupid, ugly, clumsy me. _What _did I do to deserve this bad luck? But you don't have to take it all out on Ash.' Her common sense advised. 'After all, what'd he ever do to you?'

"He broke my damned heart." Misty replied bitterly. "_And _he left me behind without a phone call or letter or postcard to keep up our friendship. He left me to manage a broken and empty Gym!" She kicked at her bed to let out the fury.

'Still, the least you can do is to pretend that nothing happened.' Her common sense was sounding slightly nervous now.

Misty sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll pretend that everything is just dandy. And that means using my mallet." She grinned evilly. Because Tracy was so soppy and her sisters so dumb, Misty hadn't been able to use her favorite time for a very long time.

"Now _that _is something I'm looking forward to!" she smiled.

'Oh boy,' sighed her common sense. 'Here we go again.'

"Shut up." Misty snapped.

**A/N Whew! All done! I am in deep gratitude to all the reviewers and readers who have taken up their valuable time to read this humble story. Thank you! Anyway, I have NO idea WHEN the next update will be so bye for now!**

**Seashall**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi. I know I'm late…I'M SO SAD AND THE WORST PART IS THAT I'VE GOT THE EXCUSE **_**EVERYONE **_**ELSE HAS: S-C-H-O-O-L! OHHHH! AND STUPID HOMEWORK! I'm sooooo sorry! Please forgive me! *****Does lot's of bowing***** Thank you! Thank you for your mercy! I think.**

Misty walked down the stairs with a jumpy stride and a too-wide grin on.

"Hi Azumarill!" she called as she passed them in a mock tug-of-war with a dishcloth. When the two Pokémon saw her, they stopped their war and immediately jumped on her. "Pika, pika! Piachupia!" Pikachu cried out as he snuggled up to her. "Marill! Azumar! Rill! Rill!" Azumarill cried as Misty petted her.

"Hi you guys!" Misty smiled, "What've you been doing with that poor dishcloth? Bet you stole it from Delia's dishcloth drawer, didn't you?" Both Pokémon made themselves as small and unnoticeable as possible. Misty laughed. "Don't worry! I was just testing you to see if you were guilty or not. Oh well, what's the time? One thirty, huh? Delia should be home any time now. You two have fun and don't tear that dishcloth!" she called down her shoulder as she walked into the living room. Both Pokémon looked down guiltily at the dishcloth. It had the smallest, tiniest tear on it.

Misty strolled into the living where she saw Ash gorging himself in some chips. _Her_ favorite chips, actually…

"What the hell are you doing with my favorite packet of chips?" Misty screamed as she slammed her mallet down on the poor Ash.

"AHHHHHHHHH! HELP! EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" he yelled as his head hit the ceiling with the full impact, bursting out of the Earth's atmosphere and launching out into space. He literally came back to earth with a huge BAM! And landed on a strange patch of spikes that someone had conveniently placed there. "EEEEEEKKKK! AHHHH! OHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he jumped around with some of the metal spikes still stuck on him. When he had regained his senses, he looked around and spotted Misty leaning against the couch, eyes half closed and with a lazy but contented smirk on her face. Her giant, famous mallet was on her shoulder and seemed as light as a feather. Ash glared. "Why'd you do that? You could've killed me! Besides, what did _I _do?"

Misty smirked at him in amusement. She hadn't had this much fun in years. "You were eating my favorite packet of chips." She said, "So you had to be punished like a good boy!" Ash glared again and was trying to think up a good comeback (Which was stupid since Misty, like Drew, was _never_ short of comebacks.) when Delia swooped in with all the shopping and Mr. Mime. Azumarill and Pikachu immediately rushed in to help them unload the shopping (And to stop her and Mr. Mime from going into the laundry room). Ash decided to go help too as he wanted to tell Delia about taking Misty to Prof. Oak's. Misty was happy to see that there was still half a packet of chips left and settled down in from of the T.V. to watch a documentary on what to do if your Psyduck can't swim.

After Ash had told Delia about his plan of taking Misty to Prof. Oak's (Which caused his mother to exclaim in delight and rush around to find something for Ash to take to those 'hard working men up there'), he tiptoed down to the living room and asked Misty if she would like to go meet Leaf, Gary's new girlfriend. Misty was in a forgiving mood since the Psyduck documentary had helped her a lot so she generously agreed and only used her mallet three times on the way. The first time when Ash slammed into a tree because he was too busy looking for a special type of mushroom that was supposed to make you as smart as an Alakazam, the second time because he was too busy looking in at the sky for Ho-Oh that he tripped and fell into a patch of rocks, and the third time when he was too busy talking to Pikachu about a certain type of cake that made you the best trainer in the world that he got tangled up in a tree branch. Finally they arrived at Prof. Oak's laboratory and Tracey answered the door. "Whoa Ash, you look as if you've slammed into a tree, smashed yourself on some rocks, gotten tangled up in some branches _and _hit by Misty's mallet!" Tracey exclaimed in amazement. Ash hung his head. "You had to ask." He groaned as he walked inside and plopped down onto a couch. "Gee, everyone's against me today! Where's Professor Oak?"

"Here I am, Ash!" the Professor smiled as he sat down opposite to Ash. "Ah, I see Misty's come to town! I heard Gary saying to Leaf about some friend of Ash's coming here but I didn't know it would be Misty! Would you like something to eat? I'll get Tracey to bring some cakes in." Ash burst back to life with a snap and jumped up. "Yes, yes! Oh yes! I'll have a million of Tracey's cakes! How many has he made?"

"Only fifty-five." Tracey said as he sweat dropped. "I'll go get them now."

"Well, well, well. Looks like Ashy-Boy has finally come to visit his poor, deprived friend." Gary smirked as he walked in with Leaf close behind, frown on her face. Gary turned to Leaf before Ash could yell at him. But Ash, Misty and Prof. Oak could hear quite clearly on what Leaf was saying to Gary.

"Gareth Oak, what the hell were you thinking when you went and left poor Ashlee and Tom to tend to the Gym _all by themselves_? You know that the cleaners and maintenance people have taken a two-day holiday! And you know that the Gym needs and electricity charge up and has to be scrubbed shiny! _Someone _told me they were gonna close the Gym for two days and fix it up! And _what do I see?_ Ohhh, _I _see Gary Oak right in front of me with two feet on the ground! I was getting ready to come over and help! Huh!"

"Leaf, I came to get you!" Gary protested weakly but everyone knew he was trying to save his skin. Misty raised an eyebrow at Gary but grinned evilly and walked up to Leaf. Leaf knew who she was and listened to Misty carefully as the Water-type Gym Leader whispered a plan to her. Leaf smiled equally evilly and Gary looked _very _scared! He looked paranoid! The teenager started to back away slowly against he wall when Leaf casually strolled towards him and Misty looked on with her eyes half-closed and a very_ wide. _Smirk on her face.

"N-now n-now L-Leaf," Gary strutted nervously, "M-maybe w-we c-can w-work s-something o-out. Hm?" His smile disappeared when Leaf reached him and suddenly produced an _enormous _mallet that looked suspiciously like the one Misty had secretly passed to Gary's girlfriend. Leaf brought the mallet down and squashed Gary flat. "That'll teach you to abandon your Gym!" she screeched furiously and Gary whimpered form the floor miserably. "O-okay. I-I'll go there tomorrow Leaf." he squeaked, "Just leave me alone! Please! Please! HAVE MERCY!" Leaf smirked and glanced at Misty who winked at her. Victory! Success! Double that! What a fruitful ten minutes!

**A/N Again, I have no idea when the next chapter will come out due to **_**someone's **_**doing. *****Looks meaningfully at the teacher who's pretending not to notice but looking guilty* so, till then, bye! ;) :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi again! I'm actually posting this because I have no idea what to type next! If somebody could PLEASE help me then I might be able to continue this fan fiction. Thank you! **

**Seashall**


End file.
